Meto: La Marionnette
by SubtleLux
Summary: This story is about the Jrock band Mejibray, specifically the band member Meto. If you've never heard of Mejibray I suggest you listen to their music before reading this story. I do not own Mejibray or Meto in any way, and no malice is intended. I write this with respect to Mejibray, Meto and their fans. If you are a Mejibray fan please read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ami fumbled and managed to trip over herself as she was coming through the doorway, slightly banging her right shoulder against the door frame as she made her way inside the building. She let out a tiny gasp, hugged her camera bag against her side a little more securely, and checked to see if anyone has seen her make a fool of herself on her first day as a photographer. She heard a cough behind her as someone she did not know, probably a roadie, come through the door behind her. He gave her an appraising look as he gestured towards her shoulder, "are you ok," he asked with a slight rise of his eyebrows. Ami gave a quick smile back, "yeah, the only thing hurt right now is my pride." The man gave a small grin as he nodded and hurried past her. At least I hope it's just my pride she though as she lifted up her camera bag to inspect for damage. It was her own camera and the thought of damaging it before she was even able to take any pictures of the band made her heart race in fear. Plus, she couldn't afford to replace it.

She hurried inside and sat the bag down on the table and reached inside to pull out her camera, a Nikon D600 complete with a variety of lenses to help her do her job. She carefully rotated the camera checking for damage and breathed a sigh of relief when there was none, then let out a small gasp as someone with slender yet strong arms wrapped them around her waist. "Is that your newest toy Ami-chan?" Ami smiled and turned around to face the person who had grabbed her. It was a woman, a young and pretty makeup artist by the name of Megumi and one of the few people Ami could call a friend in Tokyo. "So this is your new toy, am I right?" Megumi said as she gently took the camera from Ami's hand. Ami nodded as she took the opportunity to scan the location and take in all the people who were in in. It was crowded with people running to prepare for the rehearsal and show that would be later tonight. Ami was new to the music scene in Tokyo and the country in general a she had moved there after finishing school in Chicago. She had made a small name for herself in the music scene in Chicago, even befriending some of the bands who were up and coming. Because of this she felt right at home in the hustle and bustle of the room and actually began to feel excited instead of nervous. Ami smiled and clapped her hands together in expectation, then took that chance to brush her hair back from her face as she looked at Megumi

"Megumi-san, where exactly is the band I am supposed to be photographing, aren't you supposed to be doing their makeup or something?" Ami asked after turning back to face Megumi. Megumi smiled at Ami then winced as she looked at her right cheek. Ami touched her face and knew what she had forgotten to do this morning, which was cover up the prominent scar that covered almost all her right cheek. Ami sighed and took down her hair in an effort to cover it up. "If you have time later Megumi-san, maybe you can help me cover this up?" Ami asked pointing to her face. Megumi nodded and handed back the camera as Ami shouldered her pack. "Just follow me ok? I will show you where everyone is," Megumi then suddenly grabbed Ami's forearm with a sudden urgency that made Ami suddenly jump. "Just so you know there's this one band member that is very particular about having his picture taken ok? He's the drummer and he's known for his makeup and signature style. Whatever you do don't take his picture without him wearing it, also he might not actually speak to you but don't take offense ok?" Ami shrugged to let Megumi know she understood and continued to follow Megumi as she led her along a hallway. Ami was familiar with the eccentricities of some band members and she knew better than to judge someone for that reason. Megumi led her to a room at the end of the hallway and walked through it as if she owned the place with Ami following after. Inside was the band that she was going to photograph, the Japanese band by the name of Mejibray.

She hesitated for a second as she took it all in. The band members were all attractive, more so than she expected and she swallowed loudly and felt nervous all over again. But, she was trying to be a professional and didn't want to make a bad impression so she kept her head down and started getting her equipment together. There were plenty of people in the room and she saw Megumi get right to work on who she knew was the lead singer, Tsuzuku. Beside him were the other members Mia and Koichi and farther down was a man sitting in a wheelchair with his head down, who Ami figured was the drummer she had been warned not to photograph. She found herself looking more intently at him than the rest of the band for some reason. Unlike the rest of the band it was like he wanted to be ignored or perhaps just left to his own thoughts. While the other band members talked and laughed freely, but this one man stayed silent as if he was lost in his own private world. He looked up suddenly at Ami as if he had sensed he was being stared at and gave her an appraising and curious look. He was young, slender but had a muscular look about his arms and stomach from all the drumming he probably did. His clothes were baggy and hung about him loosely so that his shoulders were on display. The next thing she took in was is eyes which were large, like dolls' eyes, and a variety of piercings that covered his surprisingly full lips and marked his smooth skin in several places. Ami realized that she was staring directly into his eyes and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks as he stared back at her, almost daring her to have an opinion on him or judge him. She carefully turned her head back to her bag so it wouldn't seem like she was embarrassed even though she was. When she turned back around he had on a large pair of glasses that seemed to cover half his face and had turned his attention to his fellow band mates. He was attractive too, Ami thought to herself and she wondered what he would look like after his makeup was on.

Ami didn't have to wait long, or at least it didn't feel like it was very long as she was keeping busy. Megumi introduced her to the rest of the band who were all nice and welcoming, and Mia the guitarist introduced the drummer Meto, who as she had been warned was not speaking and only waved to her as a form of greeting. She also noticed that he kept a brown teddy bear clutched in his hands and would occasionally bite it or leave it dangling in his teeth like he was a puppy. When the makeup for Meto was finished she couldn't help but stare. He looked like a completely different person. He looked like a doll, but a doll that had been mistreated and broken. As if he had at one point been mutilated and abandoned by some large and careless child. Even his clothes were shredded, and he wore prosthetics that resembled open wounds, so the aesthetic of being a mauled doll were even more prominent. It also left large expanses of his flesh bare and open for view and Ami tried not to stare while he put a torn shirt over the prosthetics. Meto then turned and looked at Ami accusingly as if he knew she was staring at him again. She blushed and rose up her camera to take his picture, thinking it was ok now with his makeup on, but he suddenly moved from the wheelchair and walked towards the far wall clutching his teddy bear. Ami followed him, scared that she might have offended him unintentionally and gripped her camera tightly. Meto sat down against the wall suddenly and placed his teddy bear on his lap as he continued to stare at Ami. She knelt down next to him. "Is it ok if I take your picture now?" She asked in a slightly unsteady voice. Meto did not answer but continued to stare at her with an unreadable expression with his large doll eyes. She hoped this was a yes as she started to take his picture and he made no move to stop her. She had taken about a dozen or so when she decided to switch lenses. She unconsciously pulled her hair away from her face and pinned it back. While her head was down she felt a tiny fur covered paw touch her right cheek. She gasped and looked up realizing that Meto had used the paw of the teddy bear to touch her as if he were a child. The bear was still pressed against her cheek and he pressed it more firmly against her as if he was trying to ask a question. She knew what it was and felt herself pale as she realized what it was. On her right cheek just under her eye was a long scar that ran all the way to her jaw line. It was a scar she had gotten after being mugged two years ago in Chicago. She usually covered it with makeup or styled her hair so that it fell over her cheek but had forgotten that day in her rush out the door. She touched her cheek as Meto pulled the bear away. "It's from when I was attacked," she said quickly, "I'm sorry if it bothered you, I forgot to cover it up before I came here." Meto said nothing, but only seemed to regard her more intently, so much so that she felt like she was the subject of a photograph instead of the other way around.

The other members of the band did not regard her with such intense scrutiny for which she was thankful. In fact they were great subjects to photograph and she began to loosen up again. When the time for the show finally did come around she was feeling like herself again when Meto walked up behind her. He had his head down and the bear held out in front of him like a protective charm. Once again he used the bears' tiny paw to touch her cheek before walking past her and settling down in his wheelchair. The only band member to see him do this Koichi, who raised an eyebrow at her as he wheeled Meto past her towards the stage, Ami stood there feeling oddly anxious and blushing at the attention she had received, so when Megumi walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder she gasped. Megumi smiled at Ami, "I've never seen him to that before, I guess that means he likes you."


	2. chapter 2

The days passed quickly for Ami as she began to follow the band Mejibray all over Tokyo to different venues and various circuits. She enjoyed the time and the experience that she had with the band and the pictures helped to build up her portfolio. All of the members were kind and shy in their own way, but they really blossomed when they were out on stage performing. And, if Ami was being truthful, she enjoyed watching Meto perform. Even though he never spoke during a Live he gave off an energy that was palpable and she couldn't help but stare. Meto never said a word during a live to his fans, but his face was so wonderfully expressive she could tell that he was doing something that he loved. He quickly became her favorite subject and Meto always seemed to wait for her when it was time to have his picture taken. Ami also made sure to seek him out wherever he was in the room and stayed close by for no other reason than she found his presence was calming, and she felt no pressure to be anything but herself. He never spoke to her but Ami felt that they were communicating in some other subtle way. Beyond that the only contact they had with each other was when she was backstage or when she came to visit Megumi, and Meto seemingly took joy in using his unnamed teddy bear to touch her cheek or other parts of her face as often as he could.

It was becoming so common place that Ami didn't react to the touch of the bears paw on her scar. She supposed she should feel self-conscious about it but she had never felt any malice coming from him, only curiosity. She didn't even feel the need to cover up her scar anymore. Today was proving to be no different. They were at a photo shoot this time so the band was in complete makeup and looking as cool as possible. Ami scanned the area and everyone seemed to be going about their business, taking pictures or helping the band. Meto was there of course, in full makeup and sitting in his wheelchair and talking to a roadie. Ami felt a little jealous, Meto had never spoken to her and it felt like he was making a special effort to make sure she never heard his voice. Ami sighed and bent over her camera trying to get everything ready. She looked up only to see what Meto was doing, and he was still sitting in the wheelchair but was openly staring at Ami. She smiled at him as he got up from his chair and began walking over to her and knelt down beside her; but she turned her attention back to her task at hand.

It was then that Ami felt the bear paw on her cheek as her head was down changing the lenses on her camera. The touch was soft and she didn't pay any attention as he used the bear paw to stroke her cheek. The touch became more insistent but Ami kept focusing on changing the lenses. The bear paw then touched her right eye in the effort to get her attention. She laughed and brushed it away as it tickled her eyelid. Then she felt a hand grasp the top of her head. It was gentle but strong and insistent and the hand buried itself in her hair so it touched her scalp. She gasped and looked up at Meto kneeling beside her, his hand in her hair and face five inches from her own while he was in full doll makeup. She felt transfixed and decided it was best not to move and tried to meet his gaze. He was as hard to read as ever with his large doll eyes and bandages covering his left eye. But he looked pleased with himself at finally getting her attention. He moved closer and Ami panicked for a moment thinking he was going to try and kiss her, but the angle was wrong and instead he brought their heads together so their eyes where only an inch apart and she could feel his hair on her cheek. She stared into his eyes and tried to read what he was thinking. She could even smell his cologne. He suddenly brought up his other hand and used his thumb to trace the scar. Ami froze at the touch and closed her eyes. Abruptly she was released and Meto sat back and picked up his bear as if nothing happened. Ami felt herself blush and she tried to act as if he hadn't fazed her. "You're a hard man to understand Meto-san," she said as she picked her camera back up and snapped his picture. He looked oddly pleased with himself. He took that opportunity to sprawl on the ground and flopped his head onto her lap while she was still sitting cross legged and had no chance to move away. He looked up at her and took his right index finger and touched her nose while she still sat there dumbfounded.

She tried to think of something smart to say back at him but couldn't come up with anything. Meto removed his hand and gave her a genuine smile, not a half smile or tiny grin but the first genuine one that she had seen directed at her. "Aren't you going to move? I have to take some pictures." Ami tried to delicately move away but Meto shook his head while still nestled in her lap and turned his head and wrapped his left arm around her leg and pressed his head against her thigh. He looked for the entire world like a child refusing to let go of his favorite toy. Ami stopped trying to move; she didn't want to upset Meto and was both flattered and confused by the sudden attention. She looked around for help but no one was paying them any attention. She reached out and took hold of the hand that clutched at her in an effort to pull him away. Ami wrapped her hand around his and he responded by then wrapping his hand around hers and sitting up so fast that she gasped. It brought their faces within inches of each other except this time he was holding her hand firmly. Meto smiled at her again, let go of her hand, stood up and patted her on the head before walking away with teddy bear in hand. It left Ami blinking in confusion, and she didn't know what to feel as she watched Meto walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the photo shoot Meto continued to look pleased with himself and made no attempt to hide the fact that he was staring at Ami. The other band members looked confused and kept shooting glances at Meto and Ami but did not say anything. Ami did her best to remain professional and besides blushing sometimes she stayed calm and finished the shoot. Whenever she got close to him he would reach out and touch her. He wasn't even using the bear as a go between, but gently touched her arm or the top of her head if she stayed still long enough. She would try to bat away his hand but he always drew it back before she could reach him, she was afraid that someone would think she was fraternizing with a band member. When the shoot was over she breathed a sigh of relief and started packing up her gear. The band began changing as well and putting on normal street clothes of jeans, sweaters, and sneakers. It was cold and snowing outside so they put on large coats as well and thanked everyone for their hard work. Meto was nowhere to be seen and she didn't know if she felt relieved or sad. Walking outside with a blast of fresh cold air made her feel better and calmed the burning in her cheeks.

She did not live far from the building that housed the photo-shoot and was ready to walk home when she heard the door open and close behind her. She didn't think anything of it until she felt someone touch the top of her head that she turned around, already knowing who it would be. It was Meto of course, wearing a large winter coat that seemed to swallow him up and hide half of his face. Even now it seemed like he was trying to hide, but Ami could see his eyes were wide and staring at her expectantly, with a look that was half hope and half fear. Even though he had taken off the majority of his doll makeup he still wore eyeliner and his lips were faintly red from the lipstick that he had wiped off. "Did you follow me out here intentionally Meto-san? Or are you lost? The other band members left already. It's just me here and I'm walking home." Meto cocked his head to the side and kept his hand on the top of her head. "Really Meto-san, I don't know what you want at all; you're so hard to read." At that he gave her the second full smile that he had ever given her and moved his hand to cup her chin. "Do you want to walk me home Meto-san?" Ami asked jokingly and didn't expect him to nod decisively and take hold of her hand and lead her off. She was startled but caught hold of herself and grasped his hand back as he started to walk off. Ami didn't think that Meto knew where she lived but he held her hand and didn't look once back at her as they went off into the night. Ami felt her heart race at his touch. He gripped her hand firmly was using his thumb to lightly rub the back of her hand suggestively. She had at first thought that he was just teasing her, but now she thought she knew what he intended by leading her back home. Her impression that Meto already knew where she lived was confirmed when they stopped outside of her apartment complex. "Do you really want to come in with me?" She asked him. He didn't say anything, just stared at her over the rim of his coat. She trembled slightly as they took the elevator up to her apartment and Meto wrapped his arm around her to stop her shivering.

When they reached her apartment she sighed with relief and slid out of her coat. She heard Metos' coat hit the floor too and he gripped her tightly from behind and slid his hands under her shirt and dug his nails into her stomach. She cried out slightly but not from pain which only seemed to excite him further because he dug his nails in harder till she thought that she might bleed. She leaned her head back till it was resting on his shoulder and tried to further press her body into his. Meto released his hands from her stomach and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck. She felt his tongue with its piercing on her shoulder slowly licking its way up her neck and biting her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck. "Why don't you ever talk to me?" she asked with her head bent to the side.

Meto simply put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't ask any more questions. He continued to bite and nip at her neck until she moaned, then seemingly satisfied his hands slipped back under her shirt and grasped her breasts by pulling them violently out of her bra. She didn't protest. He grabbed her breasts violently and squeezed them until she gasped out loud but still he did not let her go. She had to twist away from him to get him to let go. Meto didn't let her get far and, gently this time, gripped her tightly and brought her to the floor. He wrapped his hands around her wrists and stretched her arms above her head. He stared into her eyes with a look of lust then abruptly released her arms so he could pull his own shirt off over his head and pressed himself down onto her. It felt like he was trying to press as much bare skin against her as possible as he brought his mouth to her throat and started nipping at her again. Even though both of their pants were still on she could feel him through the fabric; warm and hard against her thigh.

She licked at his piercings on his ears and made her way to the ones under his eye. Meto moaned and bit into her neck then raised his head back and firmly clamped his lips over hers. She had never kissed anyone with a lip ring before and it was a new and exciting sensation. He let go of her hands and reared back and straddled her as he went to undo her belt and slide off her jeans in one smooth motion that left her shivering, completely naked and exposed on the floor. Ami hadn't had a lover since before she received her scar, and she felt suddenly like a virgin; unsure of what to say or do. She reached up and tugged his belt off and pulled him towards her. She tried to tug off his jeans as quickly as he had stripped her, but he stopped her as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a condom before taking his pants off himself, but he did not shiver in the cold like Ami. His skin felt almost feverish as he lowered himself on top of her. She shivered again and he placed his hand on her thigh to steady her body as he started to spread her legs. The contact between them was sudden and sharp and she cried out at the pain but made no attempt to move. He hesitated at her cry, and he looked concerned and a little scared at having caused her pain. He froze and touched her stomach with his right hand as his other grasped her breast. She gave him a reassuring smile to encourage him to go on; he smiled in return and turned his attention back to spreading her legs. She let out a half gasp half moan as he started using his fingers to explore inside her. She arched her back at the sensation and Meto let out a few moans of his own to see the effect he was having on her. She gripped the rug firmly as he slowly inserted more fingers and thrust them more deeply inside her. Ami writhed on the floor, she couldn't help herself, the sensations she was feeling compelled her to react and she couldn't stop it. The sensations stopped as Meto removed his fingers and reared back so he could take in the full view of her lying on the floor. Ami took the opportunity to fully appreciate the body of her lover as well. He was thin certainly, but muscled and well-built with smooth pale skin. He was well endowed as well, that part of him that was totally male was thoroughly engorged as he slipped on the condom; she was surprised that it wasn't pierced as well.

Meto slowly lowered himself on top of her and they both savored the look on the others face as he finally penetrated her. His love making was slow and tender, she could feel the experience in his body as he thrust himself in repeatedly and it made her feel like a novice; he pinned her arms above her ahead again and used his other to grasp her breast. Even now he was silent; the only sounds he made were his breathing as it came faster and faster. Her own breathe came faster in response and she jerked her hands free to dig her nails into his back as she reached orgasm and let out a satisfied and throaty moan. Meto moaned as she drew her nails across his body and she felt his body tense and suddenly gave out a sharp and deep cry as he climaxed. They both seemingly melted into each other as they collapsed together. Meto felt like he was purring almost as she held him and nuzzled him against her. She wasn't cold anymore as they held each other on the floor; she only moved once to get a blanket from the sofa to cover them with as they continued to lie on the floor. Meto smiled at her and held out his hand to bring her back to him. Ami felt as if she could live every day of her life just to see that smile. Meto kissed her eyelids as he laid his head down and drifted off to sleep. She smiled softly at his sleeping form and nuzzled down against his chest," I think I might keep you Meto-sama," she said as she fell asleep beside him.


End file.
